


I Knew It Was a Mistake

by TimeLadyLaurel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gaara X oc, Gaara/OC - Freeform, Kidnapping, Prosthetics, Slipknot - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyLaurel/pseuds/TimeLadyLaurel
Summary: Gaara, still more psychotic than stable but wanting to change, tries to make a friend the only way he knows how. When Gaara wants something, he takes it.
Relationships: Gaara/OC
Kudos: 2





	I Knew It Was a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, I have never posted a thing in my life. Just had to get this out. Hopefully I will keep it going! I need a Gaara fix and decided to make it myself.
> 
> I've been listening to a lot of Slipknot lately and this idea hit me today at work. Slipknot really nailed what they were going for with Prosthetics. I didn't know the background until after I started writing and it fit perfectly with my idea. 'The song "Prosthetics" is based on the 1965 film The Collector, directed by William Wyler. It is a drama/horror/thriller film and goes with the tagline: "A man kidnaps a woman and holds her hostage just for the pleasure of having her there." '

__

_“What the fuck is different?”  
_

After the Chuunin exam, Gaara was changed. For better or worse, he could not yet say. He longed for the simple connection of friendship about which Naruto went on and on and on. What is this connection? How is that connection made?  
Now that the shaky tolerance he had for his siblings was more solid, Gaara asked Kankurou about it. Kankurou being his playboy-self took it to mean relationships of a more mature nature. “You just gotta flirt and gain their interest, little brother. Then go from there and see how far you can get.” Gaara didn’t understand. “What do you mean, ‘how far’?” Kankurou didn’t get to answer as Temari smacked the back of his head. “Don’t listen to him, Gaara. You don’t exactly see him surrounded by friends, do you?” “No.” Kankurou, looking a little put out by this was going to butt in but Temari cut him off. “Gaara, making friends is not something you can look at academically. When you see someone you find interesting you should try to start a conversation with them.” Gaara, thinking deeply about this simple instruction gave a slight nod while looking at the compacted sand of the courtyard. “Let me take this idiot home,” Temari said while pulling Kankurou by the arm, “before he puts some terrible idea into your head.” Gaara looked up as they began to back away, his blank stare showing nothing of the frustration within. It cannot be that difficult, right?

__

_“Leanin' out of an open window  
You laughed, your fingers clenched  
Too perfect, far too careless  
I couldn't help myself_”

__

That sleepless night’s wanderings took him around all of Sunagakure. The wind was strong enough to make the sand blown about harmful to the other villagers. His Mother never let it touch him so he just wandered from the Kazekage’s offices to the gates and around the village. The sandstorm began to die down just after midnight. Gaara was sitting in a familiar rooftop spot waiting for the wind-driven sand to die down enough for the moon to emerge. That beautiful, pale face the closest thing to a friend he had for years after Yashamaru’s betrayal.  
As the moon’s light began to filter through the remaining suspended sand and the winds died down, Gaara heard a window slide open. It was midway down the building across from his rooftop perch. A young woman pushed the window all the way open while laughing at something in the room with her, whether a person or the television he couldn’t tell. She glanced up at the moon’s now fully visible face for a brief moment with a slight smile. Her hair was either dark brown or black and full of voluminous curls. Her face slightly round with the sort of lines that implied she smiled and laughed often. He couldn’t tell what her eye color was from this distance but suddenly he absolutely had to know. With a push of chakra Gaara created a Third Eye from his gourd of sand, closed his left eye and sent the eye over to the woman’s windowsill as she turned back inside. Inside he could see that she was alone and watching something mindless on the television. Something she found amusing at least. She sat back down, having opened the window. Now Gaara could see that her eyes were brown. Not the black-brown that Kankurou has, so dark it may as well be black. Her eyes were bordering on a honey-brown. Golden and deep, shining in the light from the tv.  
Unsure why, Gaara decided then that she was the one. This would be his friend.  
Now, yes, he had changed since the Chuunin exam but his experience of human interaction was primarily still limited to betrayal, antagonism, assassination attempts, fear, loneliness, and rage. All that he had obtained since Yashamaru had been though fear. The village feared the monstrous Jinchuuriki and Gaara had used that to survive. When he wanted something…he TOOK it.  


_“I couldn't help myself, I just took you“_


End file.
